There is known in the art a technique of setting a route in a wireless mesh network having plural wireless stations, including steps of acquiring one or more routes to be selected based on a number of hops, and selecting a route based on consumption of wireless resource and delay amount if acquired plural routes.
According to one aspect of the technique, there is provided a communication system, including: a plurality of devices that form a mesh-type network, with each of the plurality of devices performing communication via a source device to a destination device, directly or indirectly by relay through one or more other devices, with at least one of the plurality of devices including a selecting unit that selects a communication route from the source device to the destination device according to a first restriction set in relation to a relay value indicative of a number of communication routes through which each device is able to relay.